Human
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Ambitious, driven, pragmatic—a race of heroes, and also a race of villains" Of all the civilized races, humans are the most adaptable and diverse. Human settlements can be found almost anywhere, and human morals, customs, and interests vary greatly. Play a human if you want... *to be a decisive, resourceful hero with enough determination to face any challenge. *to have the most versatility and flexibility of any race. *to be able to excel at any class you choose. Physical Qualities Humans come in a wide variety of heights, weights, and colors. Some humans have black or dark brown skin, others are as pale as snow, and they cover the whole range of tans and browns in between. Their hair is black, brown, or a range of blonds and reds. Their eyes are most often brown, blue, or hazel. Human attire varies wildly, depending on the environment and society in which they live. Their clothing can be simple, ostentatious, or anything in between. It’s not unusual for several distinct human cultures to live side by side in a particular area and mingle, so human armor, weaponry, and other items incorporate a variety of designs and motifs. Humans average life spans of about 75 years, though some venerable members of the race live as long as 90 or more years. Playing a Human Human Characteristics: Adaptable, ambitious, bold, corruptible, creative, driven, hardy, pragmatic, resourceful, territorial, tolerant Humans are decisive and sometimes rash. They explore the darkest reaches of the world in search of knowledge and power. They hurl themselves into danger, dealing with consequences as they arise. They act first and ponder later, trusting their will to prevail and their native resourcefulness to see them through perilous situations. Humans always look to the horizon, seeking to expand their influence and their territory. They chase power and want to change the world, for good or for ill. Their settlements are among the brightest lights in a dark and untamed world, and humans constantly seek to explore new lands and settle new frontiers. Their self-reliance and bravery inclines humans toward martial classes such as fighter, warlord, and rogue. They often prefer to find hidden reserves of strength in themselves rather than trust to the magic of wizards or clerics. That said, humans tend to be a pious race, worshiping the whole pantheon of gods. Their myths name no god as the creator of the race. Some tales say the gods worked together to create them, infusing them with the best qualities of each race that had come before. Other tales say that humans were the creation of a god whose name is no longer known, a god killed in the war against the primordials or perhaps assassinated by another deity (Asmodeus and Zehir are often accused of the deed). Humans are tolerant of other races, different beliefs, and foreign cultures. Most human settlements are diverse places where different races live together in relative peace. The human empire of Nerath, the last great world power, united many different peoples. Most of the human towns that have survived the empire’s fall are fortified bastions against the encroaching darkness. When elven forests are razed or dwarven mines overrun, the survivors often flee to the nearest human town for protection. Despite the far reach and power of Nerath, humans in the present day are a scattered and divided people. Dozens of small kingdoms, fiefdoms, and free cities have arisen from Nerath’s ruins, and many of these realms are petty, weak, or isolated. Tensions and misunderstandings among them often precipitate skirmishes, espionage, betrayal, and even open warfare. Category:Race